


Breathe Me

by sourirpourmoi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (2012), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, F/F, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, author is sad, listened to depressing music as i wrote, this will get sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourirpourmoi/pseuds/sourirpourmoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this Superfamily prompt from bambi1008.<br/>"Steve and Tony find out about Peter and Wades relationship (superprotective), cue them and all the avengers going to wade and giving him stern words".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the Sia song by the same name. It's a brilliant song, but it's just uber sad.  
> IM SORRY.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Peters lying to us."  
> A silence falls on the table, each of the avengers look at each other with varying degrees of concern.  
> Peter Parker Stark-Rogers was a good kid. A kid that certainly wouldn't lie.

“Hey, Wade?” Peter shuffles closer to Wade and pulls the blankets up around them.

“Yeah, baby?” He replies voice hoarse with sleep, eyes barely open.

“This is a good thing.” Peter whispers, unable to stop his fingers from tracing Wades lips with tentative touches.

“Fuck, yeah.” Wade grumbles, bringing his arms around Peter and tickling him mercilessly. Their laughter fills the dark room.

“Wade?” Peter says after a small silence.

“Yeah?” Wade groans and opens an eye.

“I’m so happy.” And he is. He truly, truly is. Peter is so happy he could scream.

“I know baby, me too.” Comes the hushed reply. Peter looks up and Wades looking at him in that way. The way that makes Peter feel like he’s precious, like he’s wondrous and fascinating. His voice is earnest, in the way Peter knows only comes when it’s late like this, when there’s no-one to answer to and its just them two together. Happy, warm and content in each others arms.

Slowly Wade leans in to kiss Peter.

=

When Peter finally walks in at 1am Tony doesn’t waste anytime, immediately standing up.

“Where the fuck have you been, Peter Parker Stark-Rogers?” He says with a glare. Peter rolls his eyes and takes his shoes off.

"Tony, you don't have to swear at him." Steve says running a hand through his hair.

"Yes I do have to swear at him. Peter do you have any idea what day it is today? Or rather was?"

"Tony.."

"Shut up, Steve."

Peter looks between his fathers, Steve is sat down on the couch pointedly not looking at him and fiddling with a pencil. Tony is glaring at him, his whole body is tense and his fists are clenched.

Peter just doesn't get it. He told them he would be late and in return Tony told him not to forget. Well he didn’t forget, he's here isn't he? He hasn't done anything wrong.

Correction: He hasn’t done anything wrong his parents know about.

“Erm.. Tuesday?” He tries with a shrug, he catches Pops’ eyes intending to send him a cheeky grin but his face falls as Steve narrows his eyes harshly.

“We don’t need another smart-arse in this family Peter.” Tony says pointing a finger. He exhales impatiently through his nose and closes his eyes as he utters, “It was your fathers birthday.”

SHIT. Shitshitshitshitshit. Idiot. Shit. Shit. He forgot. The 4th of July. How could he forget?!

Peters eyes widen and he snaps his head to look at Steve, a fumbled apology on the tip of his tongue.

“It’s okay, Peter,” His pops says, cutting him short. “Don’t worry about it, you should go to sleep it’s late.” Steve sighs and doesn’t look at him.

“It’s not fucking okay, Steve.” Tony shouts suddenly. “It’d be okay if we knew where he was, it’d be okay if he even remembered to say happy birthday. Getting a B in science, that is okay. Ruining half of new york going after the green goblin, fine, I let it pass. But this. This is not fucking okay. What could possibly matter more to you than your family, Peter?” Tony says turning on him and letting his disappointment show. Peter attempts to gulp around the guilt currently choking his throat.

“Oh god, I am so sorry. I am so so sorry, Pops, Dad, I swear I just forgot, I wouldn’t blow you off you know that! I didn’t know, I am so-”

“Peter, stop apologising! It’s okay, your fathers just tense. Tony, drop it.”

“I’m not dropping anything, not until he tell’s us where he was.” Tony says eyes glinting. Peter has never seen him this angry before, not since they first found out about Spiderman.

“I-I already told you. I was at the lab. With Gwen.” Peter says looking down and stuttering. He hears his pops sigh.

“Bullshit.”

“Tony. Drop it. Now.” Steve says, taking Tony’s hand and rubbing it gently. “Go to bed.”

Peter stands with his head hung as Tony walks past him into the elevator. He lets out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding.

“Pops I-”

“Save it, Petey. We’ll talk in the morning.”

“O-Okay.” Peter walks across the room on shaky and unstable legs.

“Goodnight,” he whispers when he passes Steve. Steve’s eyes soften slightly and he ruffles his hair fondly.

“Goodnight, son.” he replies with a sad tone.

=

 

_I think my dad is on to us... P. 1:21am_

_Which 1? The freaky italian mob boss or the lovechild of lady liberty + emelio estevez? W. 1:23am_

 

_Wade?! P. 1:25am_

_hehe.. y do u think that? W. 1:25am_

 

_Just gave me a spanish inquisition P. 1:27am_

_NOBODY EVER EXPECTS A SPANISH INQUISITION!!!! W. 1:31am_

_ROFL. W. 1:34am_

_MONTY PYTHON????? W. 1:40am_

 

_Seriously. P. 1:41am_

_sorry. listen dont worry bout it even if he does findout wats the worst that cud happen???!! ;)_

_what u wearing? W. 1:42am_

 

_Don’t tempt fate, Wade._

_Erm, pj’s my uncle got me with little hulks on them and hobbit slippers.. You? P. 1:46am_

_... W. 1:46am_

_:L W. 1:47am_

 

_What! P. 1:49am_

_Nm. I miss u. W. 1:53am_

 

_Whatever. I’m going to sleep stop pestering me. P. 2:00am_

_hey! U txt me first! W. 2:01am_

 

_What? No. No I didn’t... P. 2:04am_

_yea u did! look.. W. 2:04am_

_Image: Taken 12:33 am. W. 2:07am_

__

 

 

 

_woops wrong pic... W. 2:07am_

 

_Wade, is that my butt?! P. 2:11am_

_no... W. 2:11am_

_maybe. W. 2:11am_

_im not sorry peter. W. 2:12am_

 

_Haha, you idiot! P. 2:15am_

_your* idiot :D W. 2:17am_

 

_Goodnight Wade xx P. 2:20am_

_good nite spidey ;) sleep well x W. 2:21am_

 

=

“Me and Steve. We’re worried about Peter.” Tony starts, sighing and smacking Clint’s hand away as he attempts to take Steve’s pizza.

“Isn’t everyone?” Clint says snorting.

“This is serious Clint.” Steve says looking down, he shoves the pizza his way, his appetite forgotten.

“What’s wrong?” Nat asks.

“He goes out a lot..” Steve replies.

“I THOUGHT THIS WAS THE NORM FOR ADOLESCENTS OF THIS REALM.”

“Jesus, Thor, indoor voice!”

“Sorry friend hawk...”

“Well yeah it is, except that Peter goes out alot at night and he lies about where he is. He’s lying to us, he’s hiding something.”

A silence falls on the dinner table. All the Avengers look to each other, each with varying degrees of concern.

Peter Parker Stark-Rogers was a good kid. Everyone knew that, he was compassionate, kind, smart, funny and he had a blinding righteous fury set in his heart. When May and Ben died Tony immediately took him in, having known his aunt and uncle through his father. At 12 years old Peter had been so distant, none of them had known what to do or how to talk to him. Except for Tony of course.

Then at dinner one time, around 6 months since he'd moved in with the avengers, he said "Dad. When are you gonna tell me you've been sleeping with Cap?" Tony choked on his pasta and everyone had begun snickering. But he wasn’t done yet. "And seriously Mr Banner if you stare any harder at Barton’s ass, you'll blast a hole through it." Bruce had gone red and stuttered slightly as Clint smirked at him. "Thor. Your brother is hurt. And you are in love with him. I have one question. What the hell are you doing here? GO TO HIM. And you young lady," Peter said pointing a finger to Natasha, who simply raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Avenger or not, Pepper ain't gonna wait long. So fix up and propose already." Peter scraped his plate clean as the Avengers simply stared at him in shock. "See ya, me and Harry are going to the museum." He got up and left the table. Just like that.

After a while Thor muttered, "I like this child." followed by reluctant grumblings of agreement from everyone at the table. In time they had all begun to love Peter for his quirky ways. And Peter loved them in return. He wasn’t the rebellious kind, he wasn’t rude and he certainly wasn’t a liar.

"Are you sure of this?" Bruce asks, pushing his glasses up his nose. Steve sighs and clears his throat.

"Positive. We rang Gwen one night and the poor girl almost had a heart attack trying to cover for him."

"Maybe he's out doing spidey stuff?" Clint suggests. He takes Bruces hand under the table.

"I told Jarvis to let me know when that happens." Tony says, shaking his head. "Nothing. Everytime he goes out it is not to be Spiderman."

"What makes you think its something bad? Maybe he just wants privacy." Natasha puts her hair up in a high ponytail.

"Privacy?! When you're the son of two superheroes? That's not likely."

"So what? You think he's doing drugs?" Clint says sarcastically, raising his eyebrow.

"No, no, I'd know if he was doing drugs." Tony says matter of factly.

"I think he's got a girlfriend."

"Or boyfriend" Steve inputs.

"And whoever they are, they're bound to know who we are..."

"So you’re saying this person could be taking advantage of Petey because his ‘rents are superheroes? And uber rich?" Clint says, recognition daunting on his face.

"Trust me, everyone will try and take advantage of him." Tony replies darkly.

 

=

 

"Wade. I think I'm ready." Wade shakes his head and Peter pouts at him.

"You're not even legal yet."

"But I'm ready!"

"No Peter." he says foldig his arms. Huffing, Peter pushes Wade until he falls on the sofa and straddles him. He grabs his face and kisses him hard, tryying to portray just how eager he is. It's a messy kiss, it's demanding, it's angry and god it's hot. Wade, using a tiny amount of his strength, pushes Peter back slightly, "Pete, come on. I refuse, if we do this it'd be classed as rape."

 

Peters lips are red and swollen, his pupils are huge, only a small sliver of that bright brown outlinging them. He looks absoloutly beautiful. Wade gulps.

Peter leans in and whispers, his breath hot against Wades ear, "Its not rape if I want it."

Wade groans and clenches his hands into fists, a feeble attempt to restrain himself.

Peter honestly doesn't know where his confidence had come from. At school Gwen had asked him if he and Wade had done it and Peter blushed furiously. "But he's so hot!" she squealed. Peter chuckled at her dreamy face. "If you don't soon, I will." she jabbed.

And that's when, he estimates, the urge to just do it came on him. The need to be connected to Wade in every way possible. The need to be eachothers completely.

Wades lips tremble as Peter mouths at his jaw line.

"Please, _please_." Peter breathes, sliding one hand under Wades shirt.

"P-Petey.. I _can't_ -" Wade breaks off into a moan against Peters lips as he grinds on his lap. Peter smirks and stares at Wade through his lashes.

"Wade. I want you to fuck me." Hey says simply, firmly.

"Oh god." Wade whispers, his hands flying to Peter's hips. "Baby, baby please I can't."

"I told you not to call me baby. I'm not innocent." Peter says as his hands unbuckle Wade's belt. Wade throws his head back and closes his eyes as Peter palms him through his underwear. Wade is hard. And seriously turned on. He grabs Peter's wrist and flips them so Peter's on the sofa and Wade is leaning over him, one hand supporting his weightnext to Peters head.

"I said no Peter. You're 16." He hisses through clenched teeth. Peter winces, the grip on his wrist getting painful, and Wade let's go to walk to the doorway of the room. A good 7ft away from Peter.

"Wade? I-Did I do something wrong?" Peter asks quietly, all confidence drained from him.

"No god, of course not. I'm sorry." Wade grumbles.

Peter gets up and walks over to him, stepping straight into his embrace and clutching at his T-Shirt. He presses a kiss to his jaw, having to stretch his neck.

"Peter I can't. You're young and I don't want to take advantage of you. I want to do this right okay? I actually want to do something right." Wade whispers against his hair. He's still painfully hard and Peter's slim body pressed flushed against him isn't helping the situation. But as he strokes Peters hair and presses a kiss against his head, he finds that it really doesn't matter, he would suffer through a lot worse if it meant having Peter near him like this.

Wade swallows audibly and pulls back so he can look at him. "Hey, spidey?" he says tentatively, a hand cupping Peters face.

"Yes, dickface?" Peter replies smiling at him, in that stupid wonky way that makes his heart rate elevate.

"I love you." he croaks out. He can't keep eye contact as he says it, it's too much. He's giving too much of himself away. Hasn't he given enough-

Peter wraps his hands around his neck.

With startling hazel eyes holding his own, he mumbles "I love you too." The declaration is quiet. And it's not clear. But god if it isn't strong. Masked by a quiet exterior there's firm honest and passionate emotion. Just like Peter himself.

Wade zones back in and realises Peter was still talking. "But that doesn't mean I'll stop. I want to Wade, trust me I do-"

Wade lifts Peter off the ground, linking his hands under the smaller body, and congratulating himself for shutting Spiderman up.

Peter _so_ yelps. But he obliges and wraps his legs around Wades waist. He clenches slightly and Wade reminds himself that this boy that he's holding in his arms is the strongest, most beautiful specimen he had ever come across.

Peter sighs and rests his head on Wades shoulder. The act is so domestic, so out of place for the both of them that slowly, they begin laughing.

And then they just can't stop. Peter is giggling like crazy, small snorts drifting adorably into his laughter and Wades whole body is vibrating. They're full of fucking joy, and they can't contain it. It's spilling out, colouring every dark and cold hole they ever fell down. God he never wanted to stop. It's like they're high. On nothing. On Peter. On fucking love. Wade was high on love. No doubt about it he thought, as they kissed each other, grinning like fools.

He was in love.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you sure Petey?" Wade whispers.  
> In answer Peter arvhes his body against Wades making him gasp. "Yes. Fuck me Wade." he breathes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was writing this I was listening to Matilda by Alt J  
> Even if you aren't a fan of the band I just really love this song, listen to it while you read if you want, it won't make it any worse than it already is :) Thank you for kudo'ing (its a word. i made it up) and commenting XD

_"Hi. My names Tony Stark." Tony said, thrusting a hand in front of the kid who just lost his parents._

_The kid said nothing. He held on his camera with small shaking fingers and directed his empty and sad gaze to the floor. The kids father, Richard Parker, was a genius. A man unparalleled in his field of human molecular genetics. Tony didn’t know about the subject but he knew a genius when he met one and Richard Parker was a genius._

_"I- so you like photography?" Tony said lamely, he knew he was clutching at straws here but he wasn’t used to this. He could barely take care of himself. Never mind a kid who was dealing with death._

_"You're Iron Man." The kid- Peter- whispered. He looked up then, with big brown eyes. Both fragile and stubborn at the same time, a wonderful combination._

_Tony exhaled and sat down next to Peter on the curb._

_"Yep, I am Iron Man."_

_Peter put his camera down and stared intently at Tony’s cufflinks. He began to fiddle with them, his brow furrowed in his concentration._ _He was trying not to cry, Tony could tell that well enough._

_The thought of someone crying made him want to run a million miles away, being as uncomfortable with the sentiment as he was. But he didn’t. He forced himself to stay sat next to the kid. The child of a genius._

_The child of a murdered friend._

_Peters bottom lip was trembling._

_"It’s my fault." he whimpered, staring at the ground now. “T-they were shouting and I started crying.”_

_Tony stared at him, his small frame hunched over himself and his small teeth biting relentlessly at his lips. He stared at him and couldn’t help but see himself. A small boy, too young to have to understand the world for the cruel place it is and yet having no choice in the matter. Having your eye’s opened with a slap to the face and a kick to the stomach rather than a gentle soothing hand._

_But Tony had been an angry child. Through the guilt and pain, he had always been angry. As he looked at Peter now, he only saw pain. He wasn’t angry at the world for taking his parents, he was sad he couldn’t help. He had already accepted the fate of everybody on this godforsaken planet. Something that even Tony had trouble comprehending._

_Peter was in serious pain. The guilt must have been eating away at his small heart. To feel as though it was your fault, to feel as though you were the one who killed your parents, Tony couldn’t even begin to sympathise. He swallowed down a lump in his throat._

_"I should’ve have stopped them." Peter whispered, his voice fading towards the end and a slight whimper escaping. “I-It’s my fault!”_

_Tony is blinded by the urge to grab this boy in his arms and protect his brilliance from the world. To never let him hurt again. To hug him and tell him he's brave._

_Of course, Tony didn’t move a muscle, for fear Peter would hate him for the pity._

_"All superheroes make mistakes, Petey." He said instead, filling his voice with the years of guilt he had grown accustomed to, “You can’t save everybody; it’s not your fault.” He took Peters cold hand hesitantly, momentarily distracted by just how small Peter’s hand was. Subconsciously he began rubbing soothing circles, trying to warm him up._

_After a few moments of silence, he felt a pressure on his arm and he looked down to see Peter pulling at his sleeve._

_Tony took the camera from him and put it on the side. He waited patiently for what was to come._

_Sure enough Peter pounced on him, clutching onto his shirt._

_Peter buried his face in Tony’s chest and let out grotesque heart wrenching sounds. Tony could feel the damp through his shirt._

_“I ca-can’t, please, bring them back, I’m sorry I’m so- I’m so sorry.” Peter cried, his voice barely distinguishable. He sobbed harsh and painfully, every breath he took was hitched and every one he let out was in pain. Tony couldn't do anything but hold him close and whisper nothings in his ear, fervently with every god damn bone in his body that it would help ease the child._

_"You’re okay." he said over and over again, picking Peter up and walking towards May’s and Ben’s house. “I promise you’ll be okay.”_

 

=

 

“Hey dad!” Peter shouts as soon as he gets in, grinning and brandishing his module results around. He runs to stand in front of Tony who’s sat on the couch tapping away at his Starkpad. “Guess who scored an A* in English, motherfucker!”

“Peter, don’t swear, it doesn’t suit you.” Steve says, coming round behind him and letting himself fall so that both Peter and Tony are squashed under his weight on the couch.”Pops! Get off! You're too fat to do that anymore!”

“He’s right Steve. You’re.. Podgy.”

Steve mock gasps and pulls up abruptly. “At least I’m not two dimensional.” he mutters as he jabs Peter in the side. Peter collapses on the floor in pain, banging at the ground and crying.

“Steve!” Tony shouts, putting the tablet down.

“What?! I barely touched him!”

“He’s crying, Steve!”

Peter thrashes around, “Oh god, not the light! I can see the light!”

“Oh my god, Peter! Peter are you okay?!” Steve screams hysterically, bending down and pulling Peter up. He turns to Tony and freezes when he sees the man's face.. He lets Peter drop.

“You bastards.” Steve spits. And at that Tony can barely hold it in any longer, his small smirk turns into roars of laughter. Peter straightens out from his acting and laughs with him.

Steve stares at them with narrowed eyes.

“One day, I promise, you will not fool me.”

They laugh even louder, “Jesus, Jesus fucking Christ. Your face! Please don’t pout Steve, I can’t breathe!” Tony manages, wiping away at the tears. Peter’s laughing so hard his face looks like its going to snap. He pats Tony on the back and attempts to compose himself.

“I’m not pouting. I don’t pout. I’m just expressing my distaste for your immature antics.” Steve mutters.

“OH MY GOD!” They scream simultaneously, clutching their sides and guffawing.

“He pulled, he pulled the, oh my god, he pulled the distaste-” Tony tries, words barely clear through his obnoxious snorting.

“DISTASTE OF IMMATURE ANTICS!” Peter finishes for him, collapsing on the floor once more, in a fit of giggles.

Tony joins him and Steve throws pillows at both of them.

“You’re terrible! The both of you! Where are your manners, Peter?!”

“Please, pops, please stop talking, I can’t” Wheeze. “I can’t breathe. This is too fu-” The rest of his sentence gets consumed by another wave of laughter.

“Whatever.” Steve says and with a final deadly look their way marches out of the living room.

Peter and Tony stare up at the ceiling as their laughter slowly dies down. It’s a comfortable silence. A familiar one.

“Well done, Pete.” Tony says after a while.

“Thanks, dad.” He replies with a smile.

“Oh are we brooding?” Steve says as he comes to lay down next to Peter. Tony huffs out a laugh.

“You’re a sarcastic bastard.” He says.

“Yeah but you love me.” Steve replies putting his hands behind his head for support.

“God help me I do.”

“Guys. This will never not be weird for me.” Peter mutters, closing his eyes. “Please don’t flirt in front of me.”

Steve and Tony both prop themselves up on their elbow, they look at eachother from over the top of Peter and wink at each other.

Steve clears his throat, “Tony, snugglepuff?” Peter snorts.

“Yes, my darling bud?” He replies with a smirk. Peter groans.

“I was thinking tonight maybe we should try out the new lu-”

“NO.” Peter shouts, his hands flying to his ears. Steve and Tony both laugh and try to pry his hands away.

“You guys are dicks.” He says frowning dramatically.

Steve ruffles his hair and Tony pinches his cheek.

“So cute!” He teases.

“I hate you.”

Tony laughs and lays back down.

“Hey Petey.” Tony says,

“Yup?”

“Me and your pops, we love you very much, okay?” He says his voice firm and no longer hesitant in the way it used to be before he’d found the two things he could never live without.

“Oh really? We’re gonna have a heart to heart now dad?” Peter says smirking.

“He’s right Peter.” Steve says. “I love you so much.” He bends down and kisses Peters cheek.

“Pops!” Peter exclaims, outraged, he begins frantically scrubbing at his cheek, earning himself a flick on the forehead.

Tony kisses his forehead and tries to dispel the memories of six year old peter.

“You know, we will always protect you, right?” Tony whispers.

“Yeah I do, I love you too, both of you sops.” He says reluctantly. Steve and Tony take each other's hands behind Peters head and the three of them close their eyes.

 

=

 

 

Peter walks into Wade’s apartment, slamming the door shut behind him and dropping his bags. “Wade?” he calls.

“In here, Petey!”

Peter follows the voice to the living room where he sees Wade sat on the couch playing on the Xbox. He’s wearing low slung sweat shorts and a Spiderman top. He looked beautiful.

Peter launches himself across the room to sprawl over Wade.

“Peter! I can’t see!” Wade flails about trying to shove Peter off him but Peter shuffles so he’s sat on Wade.

“Do you really want to carry on playing?” Peter whispers, his voice adopting a husky and low tone.

Wade gulps, “Not really.” He says quickly, throwing the controller over his shoulder and pulling Peter into a kiss.  His hands wrap around Peter’s waist and he pulls him closer.

“I missed you.” Peter whispers against his lips. "Like a ridiculous amount."

"Peter, PeterPeterPeter, why are you not kissing me? It’s been too long, chimichangas don’t taste the same."

"Wade you are such a fucking idiot." Peter groans as they crash together.

He wasn’t sure whether he kissed wade or wade kissed him, he only knows that the small nips on his bottom lip make him moan and the soft sucking on his tongue is driving him crazy. It’s a fight, Peter trying desperately to prove he’s not just a boy. He holds onto Wade’s face as the feeling ebbs in the pit of his stomach, the sensation of kissing Wade making him want to scream and cry and laugh and run. The only thing that grounds him from the passion he feels as their mouths press together iis pressing their lips together. He can’t get enough.

He'll never stop feeling like this, he could burst.

"God I love you. I love you so fucking much." Wade mumbles incoherently. Peter moans when Wade squeezes his ass. He needs more. He needs so much more.

Peter gets up and pulls Wade up with him, mind preoccupied and using more of his strength than necessary. Wade uses the wall to stop himself from falling

"Peter wha-"

"Shut up." Peter hisses as he kisses Wade once more, walking backwards to Wades bedroom.

They stumble through the door in a heated frenzy. Wade pushes him up against the wall and moves to kiss at his neck.

"Oh, oh god." Peter breathes. Wade brings his arms around peter and under his bum. He lifts him effortlessly and Peter wraps his legs around Wade’s body, catching on quickly. The movement makes their clothed erections rub against each other sending a shock through Peter’s body so he can’t help arching up.

"Jesus." Wade groans, squeezing Peter’s arse. "Peter we’re gonna have to stop soon." he says sucking a mark against Peter’s collarbone. "I want you too much."

"Take me. Fucking take me Wade. And don’t ever stop." Peter brings one hand down to Wade’s sweats and slides one hand in easily.

"P-Peter," Peter strokes Wade’s length slowly, rubbing his thumb over his head. "oh god peter." Wade turns, still carrying Peter. and throws him on the bed. He yanks off his shirt and his socks and shoes. Peter struggles with his jeans and takes his top off.

Wade crawls back onto the bed on top of Peter. He kisses his way to Peter’s lips from his firm stomach. He pulls up and stares at Peter before whispering "Are you sure Petey?" Wade stares at him intently, looking out for any signs of hesitation

In answer Peter arches up against Wade’s body, making him gasp. "Yes." he whispers in his ear "Fuck me Wade."

Peter’s eyes cross and he moans when Wade reaches down to stroke him.

"I love you Wade Wilson." he breathes.

 

=

 

 

 

Hawkeye turns away from the window and bends over breathing heavily. Slowly he makes his way down the fire escape. He gets his phone out as he reaches the bottom.

Tony answers after the first ring.

"Clint."

"Tony." Clint replies, he closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. "I-" He can’t talk. He doesn’t know what to do.

"Barton, where the fuck does he go?" Tony barks down the phone. Clints heart rate increases and he breathes deeply.

"He-hes’ in a relationship." He finally croaks out. Every fibre of his being is telling him he’s wrong, that he’s sick for betraying Peter.

He gulps down his imminent paniv.

_"Do you think I'm a monster, Barton?” Bruce whispered as he trailed his fingertips across Clint’s jaw._

_"No." clint said staring at Bruce's green eyes. “I could never.”_

_"Everybody else does." Bruce said framing Clint’s head with his arms, trying to intimidate him. Clint tried to sort through the feelings that blasted him because of a god-damn scientist. There was arousal, clear as day, but also fear, protection, amazement and dare he say it, love._

_"I’m not everybody else." He said placing a hand on Bruce’s hip. "And they don’t have a say in our life."_

_Bruce smiled, hope flashing in his soft eyes. He leans forward, staring at Clint’s lips._

"Clint."

Clint gulps and slides down the alley wall.

"What do you know?" Tony demands.

"Deadpool. It’s Deadpool." He whispers.

Silence.

"And they’re in love, Tony. It’s serious." Clint brings his knees to his chest, wanting nothing more than to throw the phone at the wall, nothing more than for Peter to be happy.

But even he couldn't deny that Deadpool did not equal happy.

Wade Wilson meant death and inevitable heartbreak.

"That bastard." he hears Tony say. He can’t take it anymore. He shuts the phone and drops his head onto his knees.

He can regret now, when theres no one to see him. Here he can stop pretending he's oblivious to the harsh realities of this world and he can cry.

So he does.

Clint cries for his love, who will never truly understand how special he is. The love that see’s himself as nothing more than a freak.

He cries for Tony and Steve, for the betrayal they will surely feel and for the ignorance they will surely be consumed with.

He cries for Wade who will have his world crushed before his very eyes. Broken, twisted and painful beyond repair.

And finally he cries most for Peter. Who will never recover from his first love, who will be haunted for the rest of his life by the feeling of another man’s embrace but never be allowed to touch him again.

He cries for the hell of true love and true love’s cruel destruction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feedback is greatly appreciated :) hope you liked it


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus we earn our rating!
> 
> Enough of you guys pestered me that I actually got to writing. And I wrote smut.
> 
> For the first time ever. 
> 
> *Elevator music*
> 
> Here have a lot of sex before I get to the angst. :)

“Spidey!” 

Peter looks and stumbles, almost falling off the skyscraper before hot, heavy hands right him. He jerks out of the douche’s hold and scowls at him through his mask.

“Are you trying to get me killed?!” He huffs out, jabbing a finger into the really tall and really firm and quite scary man before him. He gulps.

The man smiles and his mask stretches with the action. Peter raises an eyebrow at the red and black bastard.

“Deadpool.” He thrusts forward a hand, “Merc with a mouth. The Don of NY. Some people call me an anti-hero but I find that quite cruel. Some people also call me Papi but that was a long time ago and I don’t want to talk about it.” Deadpool shudders and closes his eyes.

What. The fuck.

“Right,” Peter breathes, “Deadpool. If you couldn’t already tell when you, Oh I don’t know, shouted me as I was swinging through the air, I’m kind of busy with the whole being a superhero thing and I really don’t have tim-”

“I know, Peter,” Deadpool whispers and Peter freezes. 

“How do you name that name?” He hisses, hands flying out to wrestle the man to the floor and pin him down with his body, his hands holding Deadpool’s wrists to the concrete. “How the fuck do you know my name?!” His voice rises steadily. His dads didn’t even fucking know. No one knew. They couldn’t. 

But this- this fucking stranger knew and suddenly Peter couldn’t breathe.

His body shudders and his grip loosens.

“I won’t tell anyone,” he says from beneath Peter, his hands coming up to rest on his shoulders. “I promise you.”

Peter really can’t breathe and for the first time since wearing it, the mask suffocates him. His hands fumble with the edge and he rips it off. The stranger already knew his name. 

There’s a sharp hitch in the strangers breath and the hands fall from his shoulders as he takes in deep shuddering breaths.

“Who are you?” he manages, slumping and closing his eyes. There was panic brimming at the surface of his skin but he pushes it down. 

The stranger exhales loudly before his hands go to the edge of his mask. Peter snaps his eyes open, looking up as Deadpool slowly peels off his mask.

A handsome face looks back at his. Tanned, sharp jawline, smiling lips. Kind, blue eyes. 

Peter gulps as his attention is drawn immediately to the large scar running down his left side.

The stranger stares at him, his gaze so intense it made Peter’s skin breakout in gooosebumps.

“My name is Wade Wilson. And I was sent to kill you.”

-

“What are you thinking of?” Wade whispers, his thumb tracing over his bottom lip and sending shivers through Peter’s body.

Wade was looming over him, bracing himself on one elbow beside Peter’s head as the other ghosts over his cheekbone, lips, collarbone. This was it. They were finally going to do it.

“When we first met,” he replies, nerves disappearing slightly at the memory. Wade huffs out a laugh and leans in to kiss his cheek.

God. He just- He made Peter feel like he was the only thing that mattered. Like he was more than gold beneath his caring touch.

It wrecked him.

“Wade,” he gasps out, hands gripping his biceps. He needed it hard. Needed Wade to give him as hard as he could because Peter was no boy, he could take it. He would take it. “Kiss me.”

Wade obliges, leaning to press their lips together. Chastely. 

Peter groans in frustration and bites at his bottom lip, shoving his tongue in between Wade's lips. He holds onto his shoulders as he uses his strength to flip them, pushing at Wade's chest as he straddles his hips. Their boxers were the only things stopping Wade’s dick sliding against his ass and he groans at the thought.

“Peter-” Wade starts, cut off by Peter crashing their lips together again. He rests a hand on Wade’s chest, just over the start of the scar, and runs the other through his light brown hair, tugging viciously at the strands.

Wade moans into Peter’s mouth and his hips jerk up, his dick a hard length against Peter’s ass.

“Fuck me,” Peter whispers, licking along the seam of his mouth. “Wade I’ve wanted you for so long, god, please.” He grinds down, lust overcoming him and making his eyes flutter shut. 

Peter loved this. Loved breaking Wade apart, loved grinding down and making the air whoosh out of him. Loved having this control, this power. Because he wasn’t some innocent boy. He wasn’t helpless anymore, not like before. So he needed this. Needed to be the one in control.

He opens his eyes and flushes when he sees the dark, half lidded eyes staring hungrily at him. It was very hard to not flush under that level of attention. It will always overwhelm him. That Wade, Wade Wilson, Deadpool, the man sent to kill him a year ago, loved him. Loved him with all he was.

Wade grips his hips and stills them, leaning up to kiss him, too softly. 

Peter whines desperately into his mouth, trying to deepen the kiss. Wade was a brick wall, his tongue gently sweeping into Peter’s mouth and just- just fucking ruining him with the emotion, the love in every soft touch.

“I need you,” Peter pants, his hips jerking against Wade’s hold. “Please. Want you- Want you in me.” Wade groans into his mouth and his hands let go of Peter’s hips to slide beneath his boxers, palming at the flesh of his ass. “Holy God,” Peter moans, thrusting and digging his hands into Wade’s shoulders.

“Peter,” Wade gasps, “Peter, Peter, Peter.”

He’s drunk on it, drunk on Wade’s love, mingling with his own. He sucks just underneath Wade’s jaw, wrenching out a vibrating groan from the man's lips. Peter smiles. He knows, more than ever, that there wouldn’t be another for him.

Wade was the only person he would ever love. The only person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. 

He braces his hands against Wade’s chest as slides down his body, nerves flooding into him. He tenses his jaw and hooks his fingers under the waistband of Wade’s boxers, pulling them down slowly to free his cock.

“Jesus,” Wade breathes as his dick twitches. 

Oh god, Peter thinks, oh my fucking god. 

He rips his gaze from the aching length to look at Wade’s face, turned to the side, neck strained. It fills him with confidence and he pulls the mans boxers all the way off.

“You don’t have to,” Wade chokes out, eyes tightly shut. “God, you’re so young, so beautiful and I don’t dese-”

Peter breathes out as he moves back up, the small wet patch on the front of his own boxers brushing against his arm. He wraps a hand around Wade and uses the other to tilt his face to him, knowing exactly what was going through his mind.

“I need you, Wade,” he whispers, thumb stroking his cheek, “I want you, all of you, and even if you don’t deserve me, even if that were somehow true, I would still want you.” 

Wades eyes widen and his hips thrust up, unconsciously, into Peter’s grip. Peter jerks him off once, twice before resting his shaky hands over his biceps. He opens his mouth, no doubt to desperately tell Peter what he already knows. Peter presses his thumb against his lips and smiles, brown eye’s crinkling. 

“I know,” He breathes out when Wade kisses his thumb, “And I love you too.” 

Then Peter gasps out because Wade has both hands on his ass and god, that feels so good. 

“L-Lube,” he manages, rutting furiously down on Wade, hands gripping his biceps and leaving red half crescents that heal immediately.

Wade reaches back, body stretching in a way that leaves Peter’s mouth dry to rummage in his bedside drawer. He gulps when he brings out a new bottle and a condom. Nerves make his stomach squirm unpleasantly and he’s struck out of his lustful daze, panicked eyes meeting Wade’s.

“It’s okay,” he mumbles, resting a large hand over the side of Peter’s face and sliding his fingers through his hair. “Just relax, we can stop whenever you want.” Peter lets out a timid laugh, heart beating fast. He forcibly slows his breathing, focusing on Wade’s touch. He wants this, wants it more than anything.

He kneels up on shaky legs to pull down his boxers, falling forward and breathing into Wade’s mouth to get them all the way off. 

And then he’s naked and his flush runs down his body, his dick achingly hard.

Wade’s eyes dilate until there’s only a sliver of blue around the pupil, “You’re so beautiful,” he mumbles, voice deep and hoarse. Peter shivers and smiles bashfully, straddling Wade’s hips again. 

He looks away as he grabs the bottle of lube and shoves it in Wade’s hand pointedly, arousal making him confident. 

Peter rests his head on Wade’s shoulder, mouthing at the tanned skin. He yelps out and jerks forward when Wade’s slick finger prods gently at his hole.

“It’s okay,” Wade whispers again, his hand coming round to grip Peter and humming in appreciation when Peter groans at the touch. He keeps on stroking him slowly, chasing away the lust gently, so perfectly that Peter doesn’t even notice Wade’s finger circling his rim until he’s pushing back, trying to get the finger in him and moaning wantonly. His eyes widen in shock and a soft smirk plays on his lips.

Peter can feel Wade’s dick pressing against his ass. He breathes out and closes his eyes, giving Wade a jerky nod.

He gasps out as his finger slowly pushes it’s way inside of him, his fingers digging into Wade’s chest. He closes his eyes and Wade begins to move it in and out of him, the lube making obscene noises as he clenches around it. It was new. That’s all he could think. It was new and he wanted- he wanted more.

“Wade,” he breathes, pushing down slightly and biting his lip. 

He hears a soft curse, feels Wade’s finger slip out and suddenly he’s on his back, blinking up at his boyfriend above him.

Panic starts to creep into him, he had no control, he was helple- Wade leans down, his hot hand’s lifting Peter’s ass up and Peter forgets, just forgets his fear, because this was Wade, his Wade.

Peter’s breath comes out faster, harsher as Wade keeps eye contact with him, his tongue flicking out quickly against his entrance.

“Oh god,” Peter gasps, “You’re gonna- Oh my god.” He thrashes his head to the side, eyes clenching shut as Wade’s tongue pushes into him. He whimpers, whimpers, and his hips jerk up.

Wade’s licks him out relentlessly, sucking on the muscle of his rim and biting gently. Peter’s a fucking mess, shuddering and moaning. He can’t- He can’t hold- He jerks back, panting heavily. Wade closes his eyes and licks his lips, his hand gripping himself.

“Can I.. Peter, I need to- Can I-”

“God, yes,” Peter breathes, crawling forward to claim his lips in a bruising kiss. Wades arms wrap round his waist and gently push him down on the bed. He kisses down Peter's jaw, stubble leaving small red marks.

"Just relax," Wade mumbles. Peter closes his eyes and wraps a hand loosly round himself, breathing deeply when he hears the wrapper being opened.

Heavy hands pull him down the bed by his hips and he spreads his legs unconsciously. 

He snaps his eyes open, watching Wade kneel closer to him. He brushes a hand over Peter's thigh, gripping the base of his thick dripping cock and lining it up.

The head slowly breaches him and fuck, god it really hurts. He fists his hands in the sheets and shakes.

Wade groans, easing in even further. And then he just stops.

"Baby, are you oka-" 

"Wade, you better start fucking moving or so help me g- Nnng." Wade bottoms out inside of him and he moans, hips jerking.

It feels impossibly close, feels like nothing else mattered except Wade, except how they were finally connected. 

Wade pulls out slightly and then pushes back in and- Oh, fuck. That felt amazing.

"Yes," Peter moans, "Yes, god, move Wade, move faster-" Wade obliges, fucking the breath out of him and Peter's entire body shakes with the pleasure. 

He can't breathe, doesn't want to. Wants to stay this close, impossibly so. But then Wade thrusts deeper into him, hitting something that makes his back arch and a scream escapes from his red sore lips.

"Again, god, please do that again," He pants, clutching Wades forearms where he grips Peters hips. Wade groans and slams into him, making him move up the bed and hitting that fucking place again.

He keeps up the brutal pace and Peter's mind is fucking mush.

"Peter-" Thrust. "I lov-" Wade groans and rolls his hips. "I love you." 

Tears spring to Peter's eyes because this was too much, too intense, too hot. He throws his head back, hips trying to meet Wade, and moans loudly. 

"God, yes," he whispers, pressure coiling in the pit of his stomach. He can't- He has to touch himself. "Wade, I'm-fuck- close."

He lets one hand go of Wades arms and wraps it around his dick, jerking himself hard. 

He's not going to last, he knows it. This was too much, too much tension, too much fear. Too many emotions. Wade fucks into him like he was born for it, his hot feverish hands brushing over his skin desperately. 

Perfect. It was perfect. He reaches up to hold Wade's face, wanting him to see exactly what he was doing to him. Peter shudders and his strokes become eratic.

"Wade!" he screams, finally letting go the pressure, too much pleasure. His orgasm rips through him hard, coating his chest and making his back arch. 

Wade groans, long and deep, and his thrusts speed up until he's shaking, biting on his lip as he comes.

Peter slumps down on the bed, panting heavily and twitching. He smiles lazily up at Wade, stroking his face. Wade lets a genuine, beautiful grin take over his face and pulls out of him slowly, making Peter wince. 

Peter lays, idly stroking through the come on his chest, in a daze. Wade lays beside him, wrapping his arms around him and pulling his back to his chest.

He shivers and takes Wade's hand in his own, entwining the fingers and staring down at them.

His phone rings from the floor and Wade jerks up before Peter pulls him back to bed.

"No. This is my first time and I want cuddling," he whispers, eyes already closing despite the stickiness on his chest.

Wade huffs out a laugh, kissing Peter's neck as he holds him again and covers them both. God, it felt like he was floating.

"Thank you," he mumbles sleepily, drifting slightly. 

He feels a gentle kiss to his forehead, ear, neck and he smiles, falling asleep in Wades arms.


	4. Part 4.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've written it guys. the terrible bit of the tags. and because im a bitch im gonna build it up and up and up.

“Tony, this isn’t a good idea-“ Steve says tentatively. He could shout. He could let his husband now how much he hated this side of him. The manic, controlling, irrational side.

 

But, god, did he love Tony Stark.

 

“Ten missed calls, Steve. Ten! And I know where he fucking is!” Tony storms around their bedroom, his phone in his hand as he calls Peter once more.

 

“You don’t know that. And he could be on his way.” Steve tries, his jaw tensing. Tony’s anger was making him a little wound up.

 

Steve doesn’t like Wade Wilson. The kid, yes kid, was broken. Damaged. And he couldn’t help not wanting his son to have to deal with that. To have to love a man who couldn’t love himself.

 

Tony stills, looking at Steve like he knows what just went through his mind. He grins and Steve grips the door handle tighter. Denting it.

 

“Suit up, cap.” Tony says and Steve does.

 

-

 

The moonlight streaks in, playing on Wades face and guiding the way for Peter’s fingertips. He traces the slope of his nose, the gentle curve of his cheek and the sharp jut of his jaw. His thumb lingers on Wade’s lips.

 

Wade hums in his sleep and plonks his heavy leg on Peter’s naked hip, pulling the boy bodily in to his embrace.

 

He snuggles just that little bit closer and presses his swollen lips to Wade’s warm, thrumming skin.

 

He mouths words against his neck, above his pulse point. Seals his adoration and care with a kiss.

 

A siren plays in the distance, the sound slipping through their sweet embrace, through the open window. There is life outside of Wade’s arms. There is a bristling, singing life just outside his bed.

 

Peter doesn’t even care.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm thinking of writing a prequel. maybe of how spideypool met?

**Author's Note:**

> FEEDBACK IS LOVE


End file.
